Remnants of the Open Road
by TacoWagon
Summary: A trucker finds himself in a very weird predicament. Can he and his turtle survive the roads of Remnant or will they find themselves killed off by the ferocious Grimm. (I own nothing except my own characters.)
1. The Road Begins

I was generally shocked to see the doctor freeze.

"Hey doctor we should greet the good man."

"Oh he can not see nor hear us. We are what you would call removed from time. Most of the grimm you see in these halls are actually gold statues of such inferior creatures."

"So the Beowulves in the entry hall were the only livings grimm the rest were gold statues?"

"Yes. I am afraid my skills are a bit rusty and accidently let the doctor in on a few of the earlier illusions. It has been millenia since I have seen a living being."

"Why are you showing me these things?"

"You are a new force. I sense nothing but potential for combatting my little sister. She is full of hate and prejudice against the humans through no fault of your own. We are a part of an immortal race.

We could only be killed by a human. Back when my father was alive our family was happy and full of joy. Grimm were created by our will and acted as a security force for our kind.

My father was an idiot and sought to try and slowly exterminate the humans through the grimm he created.

Nobody in the family realized this however. Humans came into our home and murdered our father before our very eyes. Salem, my sister, was the closest to father at the time and took the attack personally and sought to eliminate the human race.

Me and the other siblings tried to talk her out of her crusade. She couldn't be reasoned with. I lead the remaining part of our family in war against her. We first went to the humans to ask for help. We didn't make it to the gates when our grimm guards were slaughtered while they came out of the treeline. We realized that we would just have to sabotage Salem's army in their endeavour.

We succeeded for the first few years. That was when Salem caught wind of our actions and instead sought to remove us from the equation. It took her a few decades but she succeeded to trap all of us in tombs such as this one. I was the last one to be captured. If you could free my siblings they might give you gifts of power. Tell them Roanoke sent you."

"So I understand the whole kill Salem part, but what types of gifts could you give me?"

"You use an unorthodox vehicle. So I shall grant you the blessing of endless fuel. The fuel you use is similar to grimm essence except in liquid form. Each grimm you kill will add fuel to the tank based on the grimm size and proximity to the vehicle."

"Why in my vehicle so unorthodox?"

"The fuel you use is not used by anyone else so I solved your fuel problem. I may have been weak but I could still sneak out a small grimm from my prison to keep track of my sisters progress.

I'm glad to see that my siblings and I could buy the humans enough time to build up their defences. I'm afraid you must go now. One of my honor guard shall guide you out and he shall be enough to satisfy the doctor in his treasures."

"I shall try to free your siblings. Thank you for your generosity."

The man faded from sight and the doctor began to move again. At the same time the whole temple started to shake as if a being of great power was tearing it down.

"Doctor we must go."

"But what about the relics?"

"They must stay. You are no use to anyone dead."

"I suppose you are right."

We began our sprint from the temple as chunks began to fall behind us. When we reached the chamber with the King Taijitu one was unfrozen. The white head stared at us beckoning for us to follow as the black head was moving as fast as he could.

The Doctor and I exchanged glances but followed the grimm out anyways. When we reached the surface I noticed the Taijitu at the rear of my truck. I opened the rear doors and the grimm slithered on in. He curled up at the side near the cab and smiled at me as he began to solidify into gold. The Doctor was still staring at the ruins as they collapsed into a rubble heap.

"I'm sorry doctor"

"Its fine. This isn't the first temple to collapse on me and it won't be the last I can tell you that. Though I'm curious as to why that Taijitu didn't attack us and simple fled."

"I am as confused as you are doctor."

I may have been confused but it wasn't about the grimm but rather to task I have been given by Roanoke. I must apparently free his siblings so they can continue to run counter forces against Salem.

I return to the truck to check on Fred and the turtle was as energetic as he always had been. I pet him and then go to help the doctor load his stuff into the truck. I made sure to hide the statue as a surprise for the doctor. Once we were loaded, The doctor looked at me with appreciation.

"We should head east till we hit the coast. Once we hit the coast follow the shoreline and we should pass through 8 small towns before we reach Vale."

"Alright how many miles to the coast?"

"Roughly 1000 miles then 4000 miles of coastline till we reach Vale."

"Alright we should be there in 80 hours roughly if we do not stop."

"Really usually a trip like this would take a week to get back to beacon and several more to go back for a second trip."

"Well I drive fast. Just try to keep the grimm off us while I drive."

We head east to the coast. There is a vast desert to travel through. After a couple hours there is a large ziggurat on the horizon to the south of us.

"What is that ziggurat on the horizon to the south? You should know Doctor."

"That is the kingdom of Vacuo. A place of lawlessness if there ever was one. We are headed to the kingdom of Vale which is Vacuo's nearest kingdom."

"So I assume that the grimm are a major problem if the nearest kingdom is roughly 5000 miles away."

"Yes it is but innovation comes from necessity. History has shown that when the grimm press survivors more and more then the best technology is the result. Mantle is a prime example. They were the most advanced technologically because of the harsh untamed lands they occupied. While fewer dangers breeds complacency. Historic Vacuo is a good example as well being a beautiful oasis in the middle of the harsh desert.

They were complacent and thus Mantle had an easy time conquering Vacuo and taking control of their dust mines. Vacuo has been a lawless wasteland ever since then."

"That means that the grimm rarely survive the desert. That would explain why there has been no other grimm beside those that were in that temple. What happens when they die? I mean I saw it dissipate but where does the smoke go?"

"No one knows where the smoke goes, but it does make cleaning up their corpses easier when they attack."

"Ah. Is there any town nearby that is on our current path?"

"There is one about a hundred miles off the coast. The massive desert makes it hard to set up many settlements. It is set up on the edge of the desert and has a small airfield. It provides a refueling stop for bullheads as they head to and from the major kingdoms. I assume you are from an isolated village that never strayed too far from your borders."

I can not tell him I'm from another world. I guess I will play evasive. I need a map as soon as possible though so I guess he gave me the perfect out.

"I know nothing about the world."

"Figures but how you handled the Beowulf you seemed to have some experience."

"I practiced a bit just in case on an emergency. Grimm seem to be a prime example as an emergency."

"It is fortunate you did." The doctor says before he nods off to sleep.

"I guess I am." I mumble in response. This is going to be a long drive.


	2. First Stop

The temple door opened and light poured into the entry hall. I looked around and saw crude drawings of the supposed creatures of grimm. There were what looked like black werewolves, giant scorpions, massive elephants, some lizards, and a few two headed snakes.

"Beautiful artwork is it not?" the Doctor said coming up behind me. I jumped at his voice.

"Are these drawings accurate?"

"Unfortunately. I know that this might be hard to accept but this is the world we live in and we are not at the top of the food chain."

"I hope I can be of some use to you in clearing out this temple, but I have little live combat experience. I will do my best."

"Just stay behind me. Everyone has their first conflict and being with a huntsman is much better than most first conflicts."

"Alright." The doctor has taken a long drink from his thermos just before he opened the crypt door. I readied my gun as the doctor transformed his thermos into his weapon. Thank whatever god that there was no grimm nearby as I stared in awe at the doctor.

"Why is your thermos doubling as your weapon?"

"It makes for an easy way to supply me with coffee and also to never be unarmed. Did weapons not transform where you are from?"

"No they didn't, because it was seen as impractical. Weapons don't transform because they are rarely needed to have multiple purposes."

"Well now you know why I had you stay behind me. I am definitely a better melee fighter with my bat."

"Lead on doctor. The sooner you complete this exploration and the sooner I can know where I am."

The Doctor nodded and lit the tip of his weapon to light the way into the crypt. I sighed as I followed him down. A low growl could be heard in front of the doctor.

"Think you want to try your hand at defeating a beowulf by yourself?"

"Is that one of the wolfish ones?"

"Yes. It is also one of the weaker ones. I think that if you want to live in this world then you must have combat experience. I will step in if it looks like you will not be able to win."

"Alright I guess if it will help me further down the line."

"Call out to it when you are ready. I will be right behind you."

I look around the hall we are in. The hall is about 20 yards across and twice as tall with a steady decline. There is a pile of rubble off to my right, and nothing on my left. I decide that I am ready to fight the beowulf.

"Come and fight me. You are just a weak Beowulf. I will slaughter your whole pack."

A black form came dashing out of the darkness straight at me. Looks like the taunt really had worked. I raise my gun at the form and fired off two shots. My first shot had struck the grimm in the right leg. The second shot went a bit wide. I heard yelps echo throughout the tunnel as the first grimm had stumbled from the impact of the first shot.

I had lined up another shot. I fired and the Beowulf's head disappeared. Black smoke was illuminated by Oobleck's weapon. Yelps still echoed throughout the tunnel. I looked at the Doctor as he ran in front of me.

"Why are you running in front of me Doctor?" I asked tentatively.

"Those yelps are from a pack of beowulves further down the tunnel. Do your bullets bounce?"

"They do not usually bounce but if they hit in the right angle then it is possible. How do you know there is a pack further down the tunnel?"

"Your second shot probably bounced off the wall of the cave and killed one of the beowulves further down the tunnel causing the pack to grow unruly and started to charge us."

"Lets exterminate them then."

The doctor launched a jet of flames down the tunnel. The jet of flames illuminated a massive pack of beowulves ready to tear us to shreds. I aim at the beowulf furthest to the left. I fired and nicked its shoulder. I fired again and the shot hit the beowulf in the head.

I smirked as I aimed at the one behind it and it was a headshot. The pack was getting closer and I went to finish the next one. I breathed slowly and took aim. I pulled the trigger and only a soft click was audible instead of the bang of a gunshot.

The beowulf would've smiled if it could as it charged me. I quickly pulled the hatchet out in my left hand and swug it at the Beowulf. The hatchet connected with a loud clash. Both me and the beowulf froze as we watched the hatchet break. I then did the only thing I could do and pistol whipped the big guy.

I stared at the dissolving corpse as I could feel the heat die down as Oobleck finished off the last of the beowulves. Oobleck decided to congratulate me while we continued our walk.

"Impressive display Joe. Not many people in their first encounter can kill 3 beowulves, 4 if you count the ricochet. It's a shame your hatchet broke though."

"Thanks Doctor. I'm glad that I could be of some use to you."

"You are plenty help today."

"Is it possible I can get map of the local area? Preferably a large scale map so I can know some permanent settlement locations. Because I might see if I can make deliveries between settlements to make a solid delivery system and put myself to work doing only what I know."

"I can give you many different types of maps and forge you a weapon if you can take me to Beacon. The Headmaster might want a word to thank you for your troubles. He can probably give you more compensation since it's such a long distance. However, we should probably focus on the ruins and the grimm that lurk within."

It wasn't long after when we finally reached the bottom of the tunnel I was in awe with the massive chamber that we walked into. I quickly noticed a giant snake resting in each of the far corners.

"Doctor I think we have some company."

"Ah, the mighty King Taijitu. A worthy opponent. We can handle them just fine."

I reloaded my gun and followed the Doctor till we got in the middle of the room. One of the King Taijitu lifted its head up and glanced lazily at me and the doctor. It immediately rested its head down and went back to dozing.

"Do grimm usually do that?" I asked the doctor quizzically.

"No, there is no record of a grimm being so passive in such close proximity to a human. This isn't your run of the mill discovery. It is groundbreaking." The Doctor let out an exciting squeal.

"Let's just continue and see what causes the grimm to act in such a way."

"Yes we should"

We continue to walk further and further into the ruins finding more passive grimm. We finally reached what appeared to be a throne room. A dark black skinned human sat on the throne with two giant elephants flanking him. The scene was majestic. He stood up to greet us.

"Welcome to my kingdom Humans


	3. Rules of the Road

I was generally shocked to see the doctor freeze.

"Hey doctor we should greet the good man."

"Oh he can not see nor hear us. We are what you would call removed from time. Most of the grimm you see in these halls are actually gold statues of such inferior creatures."

"So the Beowulves in the entry hall were the only livings grimm the rest were gold statues?"

"Yes. I am afraid my skills are a bit rusty and accidently let the doctor in on a few of the earlier illusions. It has been millenia since I have seen a living being."

"Why are you showing me these things?"

"You are a new force. I sense nothing but potential for combatting my little sister. She is full of hate and prejudice against the humans through no fault of your own. We are a part of an immortal race. We could only be killed by a human. Back when my father was alive our family was happy and full of joy. Grimm were created by our will and acted as a security force for our kind. My father was an idiot and sought to try and slowly exterminate the humans through the grimm he created.

Nobody in the family realized this however. Humans came into our home and murdered our father before our very eyes. Salem, my sister, was the closest to father at the time and took the attack personally and sought to eliminate the human race. Me and the other siblings tried to talk her out of her crusade. She couldn't be reasoned with. I lead the remaining part of our family in war against her. We first went to the humans to ask for help. We didn't make it to the gates when our grimm guards were slaughtered while they came out of the treeline. We realized that we would just have to sabotage Salem's army in their endeavour.

We succeeded for the first few years. That was when Salem caught wind of our actions and instead sought to remove us from the equation. It took her a few decades but she succeeded to trap all of us in tombs such as this one. I was the last one to be captured. If you could free my siblings they might give you gifts of power. Tell them Roanoke sent you."

"So I understand the whole kill Salem part, but what types of gifts could you give me?"

"You use an unorthodox vehicle. So I shall grant you the blessing of endless fuel. The fuel you use is similar to grimm essence except in liquid form. Each grimm you kill will add fuel to the tank based on the grimm size and proximity to the vehicle."

"Why in my vehicle so unorthodox?"

"The fuel you use is not used by anyone else so I solved your fuel problem. I may have been weak but I could still sneak out a small grimm from my prison to keep track of my sisters progress. I'm glad to see that my siblings and I could buy the humans enough time to build up their defences. I'm afraid you must go now. One of my honor guard shall guide you out and he shall be enough to satisfy the doctor in his treasures."

"I shall try to free your siblings. Thank you for your generosity."

The man faded from sight and the doctor began to move again. At the same time the whole temple started to shake as if a being of great power was tearing it down.

"Doctor we must go."

"But what about the relics?"

"They must stay. You are no use to anyone dead."

"I suppose you are right."

We began our sprint from the temple as chunks began to fall behind us. When we reached the chamber with the King Taijitu one was unfrozen. The white head stared at us beckoning for us to follow as the black head was moving as fast as he could. The Doctor and I exchanged glances but followed the grimm out anyways.

When we reached the surface I noticed the Taijitu at the rear of my truck. I opened the rear doors and the grimm slithered on in. He curled up at the side near the cab and smiled at me as he began to solidify into gold. The Doctor was still staring at the ruins as they collapsed into a rubble heap.

"I'm sorry doctor"

"Its fine. This isn't the first temple to collapse on me and it won't be the last I can tell you that. Though I'm curious as to why that Taijitu didn't attack us and simple fled."

"I am as confused as you are doctor."

I may have been confused but it wasn't about the grimm but rather to task I have been given by Roanoke. I must apparently free his siblings so they can continue to run counter forces against Salem. I return to the truck to check on Fred and the turtle was as energetic as he always had been. I pet him and then go to help the doctor load his stuff into the truck. I made sure to hide the statue as a surprise for the doctor. Once we were loaded, The doctor looked at me with appreciation.

"We should head east till we hit the coast. Once we hit the coast follow the shoreline and we should pass through 8 small towns before we reach Vale."

"Alright how many miles to the coast?"

"Roughly 200 miles then 300 miles of coastline till we reach Vale."

"Alright we should be there in 10 hours roughly if we do not stop too much."

"Really usually a trip like this would take a day by train."

"Well I drive fast. Just try to keep the grimm off us while I drive."

We head east to the coast. After an hour I see an oasis off to my right about 3 miles off course.

"Hey doc?"

"Yes?"

"What is that oasis off to our right?"

"Ah. That is Vacuo. One of the four kingdoms. It has no government and is full of constant fighting. It is a place you should not go unless you know how to fight."

"Then let's get going out of here."

"I agree. They have no appreciation for the study of history."

We continued to have idle chit chat about each other. Oobleck is just about to teach his second year at beacon. Stuff like that. We arrived at the coast and the sight was amazing. I unconsciously turn south since that coastline was slanted east. We reached our first settlement and we decided to stop for a bathroom and food stop.

We walked into the local tavern and chose a spot along the bar. Since Oobleck was paying I ordered whatever was on tap, a burger, and a head of lettuce. Oobleck had ordered an XXL mug of coffee and proceeded to pour it into the thermos which was less than a third in size. I put Fred on the counter so he could eat the lettuce while I ate my burger.

Just as I finished my beer the door to the tavern burst open. A child stormed in with a tattered red cape followed by 3 others.

"I need the strongest drink you have." The kid growled

"NO!!! YOU DO NOT NEED A DRINK YOU AREN'T OLD ENOUGH TO DRINK!!!!"

I looked at the one who shouted and she was fairly small and wore a white cloak that completely covered her appearance.

"We are Huntsman and Huntresses. Normal drinking laws are not applicable to us."

"Don't make me pull rank on you Qrow." The white one said sternly. I decided to step in and calm the fight down. However, when I was about to speak up Oobleck decided to speak up.

"Team STRQ is it?" At his voice the kids stood still like a deer in headlights.

"Ah yes sir. I'm sorry that Qrow is making a scene. He should act accordingly next time."

"Is your mission complete?" Oobleck questioned steadily.

"Ah yes sir. We just finished it. Qrow had just had a new tear in his precious cape by that strange vehicle parked outside."

"That would be mine. You should know not to have your cape get caught on anything it is cape and cloak 101."

"Yes. Big Joe is giving me a ride to beacon since he is helping me transport the relics I have gathered from my excavation. You should tag along since your bullhead is not due to arrive for 1 week."

"Yes we would like to hitch a ride with you. If that is fine with you Joe?"

"It's perfectly fine with me. Though I can only fit two of you in the cab with me and the doctor. The others will have to either sit in the trailer in complete darkness or between the cab and trailer."

"Me and Tai will sit in the cab while Qrow and Raven will sit between the cab and trailer."

"Be careful back there. We head out in 5." I said as I picked up fred and went to tidy up the cab.

"Thank you Joe." White called out after me.

"No prob white." I called back


End file.
